Turn Around, Open Your Eyes
by Intergalactic Queen
Summary: With his body filled with fear, knowing that there is no escape, Stork refuses to turn around or open his eyes. TW: Implied future sexual abuse


Stork stumbled as he was thrown into the bathroom, only to immediately be shoved into a large bathtub. He scrambled to get upright, coughing up water. Suddenly, someone grabbed Stork by the arms and started scrubbing him with a soapy rag. Anther person then grabbed him by the back of his head, squirting shampoo into his hair and started scrubbing. Stork tried to get free, but these men had a strong hold on him.

Cold water was poured over his head to wash the soap out of his hair. The process was done a few more times in order to completely get it all out. After he was completely rinsed, Stork was hauled out of the bath and onto the floor. Drying rags were rubbed over his naked body, being more rough than needed to be.

The whole thing was practically a blur to Stork, it had all been done so fast, and it was clear these Talons were trying to be quick with getting him cleaned. But although he very much did not want these men to clean his body for him, Stork really wished they had taken their time with it, so then he at least could prepare himself more for what was to come.

The two Talons held up Stork by his arms, one on each side of him. Without even bothering to clothe him, they dragged Stork into the bedroom that was connected to the bathroom. The room was very large, and quite exquisite. Everything in the room was varying shades of red, with small hints of black here and there.

The walls were a dark red with tapestries with the Cyclonian symbol on them. The floor was covered with a plush, red carpet that felt soft on Stork's feet. Then then there was the incredibly large, plush bed up against the far wall, and took up the most space in the room. There was a black headboard that had the insignia of Cyclonia on it. The sheets were bright red, and appeared to made out of silk. There was an abundant of pillows, in reds and blacks, propped up against the headboard. Lastly, there was a canopy which hung from ceiling and draped red sheer curtains around the bed.

Despite the very beautiful display, the only thing Stork noticed was the chain laying on the bed. Even though he knew it was hopeless, he started struggling again. Surprisingly, Stork actually proved to be more troubling for the Talons then when he was in the bath, the two of them having to use much more strength to drag him. When they had finally managed to get him over to the bed, one of the men threw Stork down onto it, only to have him leap back up to try and run. The Talon grabbed him as he tried to flee, and pinned Stork back down to the bed by his shoulders, which resulted in one or two kicks to the man's stomach.

It was at this point that the other Talon decided to step in. He grabbed both of Stork's wrists, one in each hand, and slammed him back down to the bed with great force. He then put his entire body on top of Stork's to make sure he couldn't lash out at like that again. Stork thrashed and kicked, trying to get away, but Talon pinning him down was much larger and stronger than he was. He was helpless.

The Talon holding him barked an order at the one he had kicked. Stork was too busy struggling to really pay attention to what the order was, all he knew is the Talon on top of him ordered the other one to get something. With the man still on top of him, Stork couldn't see what was going on, or what the other man was getting. The answer to that question was answered when the other Talon had grabbed Stork's left ankle. He let out a loud yelp when he felt something cold and hard clamped around it. The chain that Stork had seen on the bed was a shackle. Now, he was _really_ in trouble.

After the shackle was securely locked around his ankle, the Talon that was on top of him immediately let him go. Scrambling into an upright position, Stork looked down at the shackle attached to him that was now connecting him to the bed. It was a tarnished silver, and appeared to be new. The chain of the shackle was somewhat long, though not by much. Maybe long enough for him to walk a few feet from where it was connected, but that was it. A chuckle made it's way to Stork's ears, bringing him out of his thoughts and causing him to look up. The Talon that had been pinning him down was smiling and laughing. He then said something that made Stork's blood run cold.

"You have a good time now."

Stork's eyes widened with shock and fear, making the man laugh even harder. The Talon then turned on his heel and headed for the door, chuckling to himself along the way. The Talon that he had kicked, shot Stork a very nasty scowl before turning to leave as well, mumbling a few profanities under his breath as he did so. The two guards left through the main door, it slamming behind them. From the bed, Stork could here a clicking sound that meant the door was now locked. Any chance of Stork somehow breaking free of the shackle and escaping was truly lost.

Now, Stork was left completely alone, in this large and frightening room. He crawled into the middle of the bed, facing away from the door. He wrapped his arms around his knees, bringing them to his chest, and buried his face into them. Even though he wanted to, he could not even bring himself to cry. He felt like crying, he wanted to start crying, but for some reason, he couldn't. His mind was racing. All he could think about was what had happened to him, what was **_going_** to happen to him. All of the terrible thoughts of what laid in store for him made Stork too terrified to cry. So he just sat there thinking.

* * *

He had no idea how long it had been since the two Talons left him alone. Maybe about an hour, maybe only a few minutes, but either way, it felt like an eternity. Stork had not moved an inch from his spot on the bed the entire time. Just sitting there, thinking. While normally, constant thinking in a stressful situation can make a person worry even more, it had actually helped Stork calm down and feel better, though very slightly. If he kept on thinking about this and that, then he could try and pretend that he was not there, that he was safe, that this was all just some horrible nightmare.

But this nightmare was all very real.

All thoughts completely left Stork's mind when he heard the door open, and somebody walk in and shut it behind them. His body froze and tensed up instantly, and his breathing slowly becoming shallow and rapid. He refused to turn around to see who had walked in, he didn't want to know. With his back facing the intruder, he could here the person behind him shuffling about; like tossing various things onto the floor, and going through the drawers and closet. Stork's ears then perked up to the distinct sound of the person behind him stripping off an article of their clothing, and dropping it to the floor.

He knew who the person behind him was.

Stork's body began to shiver and his shallow breathing becoming more rapid as he heard the footsteps of his soon to be torturer walking towards him. When the man had reached the edge of the bed, Stork had still refused to turn around. He did not want to face this man. Stork didn't want to give him the satisfaction of showing him his terrified face.

Stork felt the bed sink in behind him from the pressure of the man getting on. Even then, he still would not turn around. When the man pressed his naked chest up against his back, Stork began to shake even harder. The man brought one of his hands to Stork's shoulder, stroking it up and down his arm. The other hand went downward to rest on his thigh, stroking slightly it with his thumb. Stork still would not turn around. The man hummed in pleasure; he apparently found Stork's attempts at ignoring him amusing.

The man continued stroking his hands over Stork's naked body. He then bent down his head, burying his nose into Stork's hair, smelling it. He gave another satisfied hum followed by a small chuckle. Stork wanted to scream and push this man away, but he stayed perfectly still throughout the horrible treatment, which seemed to last forever. It was at this point, where Stork finally did feel like crying, except unlike before, he wished he didn't. He could feel the sting of tears building up in the corner of his eyes, threatening to escape. He shut them tight to make sure that did not happen. He was not going to let this horrible man see him cry.

The next thing Stork knew, there was a mouth next his ear. So close, he could feel the man's hot breath against him. Stork's body shook the entire time. He tried to will himself to calm down, but the shaking just wouldn't stop. He still would not turn around.

After what seemed like an eternity after he had walked in, the man finally spoke.

"Turn around Stork" The Dark Aced purred into his ear.

Stork knew that if he didn't do what Dark Ace wanted, it could make his situation much worse. But even though he was well aware of what would be done to him for not cooperating, he still wouldn't turn around.

The Dark Ace smiled at Stork's stubbornness. The hand that had been stroking his arm, had trailed it's way up to Stork's neck. Rather than start strangling him, like Stork was expecting him to do, Dark Ace began stroking his neck lovingly. Stork couldn't decide if he felt better or worse by that.

"Turn around Stork. Show me your beautiful face."

Stork sat there and did nothing. At this point, he actually did try to will himself to turn around. While he did not want to give Dark Ace the satisfaction of letting him see his face, he didn't want to make things worse by making him angry. But no matter how much he tried, fear kept him from turning around.

The Dark Ace chuckled again. His other hand that had been on Stork's thigh moved up to his shoulder, the hand on his neck soon followed suit. With both hands on his shoulder, and with one swift movement, Dark Ace spun a shocked Stork around to face him. Throughout the entire process, Stork had never opened his eyes. Not even for a moment, not even a crack. He knew that by opening them, the tears would start flowing. Dark Ace had already humiliated him so much already, he couldn't let him see that as well.

The Dark Ace laughed this time and cupped Stork's chin with his hand. With surprising gentleness, Dark Ace lifted up Stork's head to face him. Stork's eyes remained shut.

"Open your eyes Stork."

Stork squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, to the point where it started to hurt. His shoulders started quaking, as if he was already sobbing on the inside. Dark Ace smiled down at Stork and wrapped his free arm around him and pressed him against his chest. Stork had the palms of his hands pressed up against Dark Ace. His brain kept on telling him to push him away, but his body would not respond. Frozen with fear. He still would not open his eyes.

Dark Ace leaned in, his face only a few inches away from his own. So close, that Stork could feel Dark Ace's hot breath against his face, making it hard for himself to breath. The human repeated his request one last time.

"Open your eyes Stork." Dark Ace said, a bit louder than before.

Being able to tell that this man would not remain patient for much longer; slowly, very slowly, Stork had finally opened his eyes. The moment he did, tears immediately started racing down face. Dark Ace smiled down at Stork, but it was not one of sincerity. It was a smug, dominate smile. The one that you would give your opponent after winning a battle, and this was certainly a battle that Dark Ace had indeed won.

"There we go..." Dark Ace said while he used his thumb to wipe away a tear from Stork's face. He then closed the distance between them. The fact that the kiss was so gentle made Stork sick to his stomach. The fact that Dark Ace was being so gentle period disgusted him. Stork would have been able to tolerate it a little bit better if Dark Ace was more rough and cruel. If he had treated Stork badly, then at least he would be exposed for the monster he really is. The treatment would have been absolutely horrible, yes, but at least then Stork would still have some dignity left.

Instead, Dark Ace was being kind and gentle to him, as if they were lovers. He was so confident that he had won, that he didn't feel the need to be aggressive or cruel. On the outside, he came off as kind and loving, but in reality, what this kindness was really saying was; **_'I've won. You are MINE. You will always be mine. For now and forever.' _**Dark Ace had fought for a long time to make Stork his, to have him under his control, and now he has. He had finally won.

Stork knew his teammates were still out there, fighting non-stop to get their friend and teammate back. He knew it was true, no matter what Dark Ace said to break him down, to crush his spirit. But right now, Stork only felt hopelessness. He knew that it would be a long time before his friends would be able get him back, be able to free him. So that meant he was trapped here, to be Dark Ace's precious doll.

Dark Ace broke the kiss, and gently pushed Stork down to lie on the bed. Kneeling on all fours, with Stork underneath him, Dark Ace bent his head down for another kiss. Even though his teammates would rescue him one day, for now, he has truly lost.

Stork shut his eyes again.


End file.
